


Reaper : A Heroes Legacy

by SarahZorEL



Series: Puny Humans [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, Feels, Hope, Inspirational Speeches, Memory, News Media, Tribune, article, in memoriam, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: A news article pertaining to Cat Grants parting words to Supergirl.Trying to honour the Hero she was and forever will be to the rest of humanity.





	Reaper : A Heroes Legacy

**

They say that a quick death is an honourable one and that by living by the swipe of a sword you irrefutably die by the sword and thus so far that seems to be irreparably true. 

Kara Zor-El was a woman known to all to be made of steel, yet somehow she always held a much softer heart crafted by both purity and incandescence. 

It embodied passion- as she blew into my life as fast as she did a burning building, with no less ferocity or love to spare.

From that monumental day… the one were she just so happened to catch a plane, weeks only turned into months- and those nail biting few seconds would only prove to change everything for both myself and the rest of humanity. 

Personally, I was given the opportunity to witness a young naive girl start to grow, flourish and thrive by embracing her true identity, the person who she was undoubtedly meant to be- by embracing her own heroes legacy. 

She turned into a beacon, for what compassion, kindness and love could accomplish and I stood side by side with her long enough to know how truly haunted she was- by those terror inducing memories and a wounded history. 

So today if you hear nothing, here this... 

If you decide to use your own hurt filled emotions to say  _I can't_ , what your really saying is _I won’t_.

Everyday she rose up just as the sun shone that morning, embracing humanity with a warmth and a light paralleled by no other. 

She chose that, it was purposeful- to fly high above her internal demons and to be the better woman. 

Her memory will forever be to inspire, to help those less fortunate and to hope for a much brighter tomorrow.

She gave us something _more_ than just heroic hip poses, daring rescues and how I jokingly used to put it- _a tight fitting colour wheel.._.. she gave us a model to live up to, a standard to look up to and someone to be.

In truth I'm admonished to be sitting here, an old and frail woman... writing a piece that I had wished would most certainly surpass my lifetime, among many others. 

But Kara if she were here, being the selfless wise soul that she always was, would only tell me never to dwell on it, these circumstances..

That she wasn't afraid of death and that by all estimations she'd looked the grim reaper in the face and told her _no_  one too many times anyway.  That during the horrifying day when she got into her pod on Krypton her fate was sealed already and that it was only by Rao's virtues and Sols blinding rays that she was able to suspend the inevitable- for just long enough to provide Earth with a little assistance, some extra guidance and to support those in desperation before she met her maker, before she made the journey home to be with her family in absolute finality.

 

**

 

Not much is known in the public stratosphere of Kara Zor-Els personal life, she was a private being. She held close those dear to her like they were something sacred. 

But in the few conversations we had over the years, after one near death experience or another and before her surprising and untimely passing she gave me permission to talk openly about our friendship so long as it never put anyone in danger- and that if the time came, she would be more than happy for me to show the people of this flourishing sphere and that of her adoptive city that there _is_ extraordinary in the absolute ordinary. 

So that it would be understood and you would see that you don't have to be an all powered being fighting otherworldly criminals to make a difference. That just like you or I she had dreams, doubts, insecurities and everything in between.

That she even used to go so far as to tell me that she was far from being perfect... that she’d also made mistakes and that she was no _god._

But frankly in all those years of knowing her, sat in the dead of night between balconies or world ending annihilating catastrophes I do see clearly that for who she really was... 

A woman who'd watched her world explode and couldn't bare to see the light of happiness fade in another. 

Her pain, it had made her sweet, her rage it had simmered like a crackling ember making her both striking, graceful and strong.

Her fear was lost to an overpowering belief- that coated her in unquestionable control along with the boundless cheery optimism we had all learned to love.

Now her heart- her heart had stayed as big and as _pure_ as it had previously, as it always will be. 

Having come in contact with the worst of society day after day she never let go of that hope and so nor should we.

So now it's time to expand ours- to hold a shaky palm to those around you, to that homeless man you in all likelihood walk past every day or forego that political slant we all get pulled down under. 

Choose to grip hold of what matters most...  _each other._

Kara Zor-El was an Alien, a Refugee, a Woman and an all and all outsider.

Throughout her hardened life span she was bullied, tortured, battled and berated. She was a witness to an ecological disaster and the effects of what overwhelming monumental climate change can still do. 

She was often cat called- _for wearing a skirt_ ergo _what she wanted_ , for being herself. 

We never made it easy, but life's not easy... yet that doesn’t mean we should ever stop trying. 

Let's make a promise to ourselves just as I have here and now that in everything we do- that she will not be forgotten, do not allow her spirit leave us in vain... 

Cherish her and remember to HOPE.

Lastly.. I'll quote a piece of Kryptonian literature to finish "You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you at every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky."

I must say Thank you and farewell to you all. 

This is Cat Grant of Catco WorldWide Media announcing the death of Supergirl, and my own subsequent departure from my empire.

Be at peace my darling, Rao’s will be done. 

 

_ Fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
